


A new start

by LongFurbii



Series: Weird one shots until Dream marries me [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Shrek (Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongFurbii/pseuds/LongFurbii
Summary: I won't stop until Dream agrees to my married Propose on twitter. Until then, Shrek x Dream is my otp.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Shrek (Shrek)
Series: Weird one shots until Dream marries me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A new start

Dream exited the plane. He was a bag of nerves. It been ages since he last saw Shrek. Would he still feel the same once his eyes met them big brown eyes he saw only once before. He was making the biggest step in his life. He was finally going to be with Shrek and the world couldn’t stop him. He just wish his own head would finally take a break. Suddenly all the worried thoughts of the future went away as he saw him. The 7ft Orge that he fell in love with was standing there. Dream couldn’t help but start a run up to him. Shrek did the same. The whole world was staring at them and they just didn’t care. They only saw each other in this tiny world of there and Dream loved that.

Dream couldn’t help but laugh as the tall ogre spun him around the airport without an care in the world. Dream was finally here not to for a week but forever. He was gently put down and his eyes finally met Shrek’s again. Shrek’s big yaoi hands cupped his small face and pull him closer until they lips finally touched. The taste of onions filled Dream’s mouth. He missed this. He missed him so much.   
Shrek pull away too fast for Dream’s own liking but Shrek didn’t full pulled away, he just simply rested his forehead against Dream’s.   
Shrek sign against this. This was what Shrek always wanted. He didn’t care for all the on lookers around them. He only care about Dream and that he was finally here in person to stay. Dream rise his hand to place against Shrek’s cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere” Dream look deep into Shrek’s eyes. “Never again”  
Shrek’s eyes filled lightly with tears. He saw Dream’s other hand holding a small box. Dream smiled and took one step back. He went down to one knee and took a deep breath.   
“That’s if you’ll have me” He slowly open the box to reveal the ring pop. Shrek was shocked. Tears of joy went down his green cheeks.   
“ay do” Shrek said back. Finally having everything he ever wanted. He had Dream and that's all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here my Twitter: https://twitter.com/LongFurbii  
> My Tumblr: https://longfurbii.tumblr.com/  
> I'm posting the fanfiction to Tumblr too
> 
> Thanks for reading (ᅌ ˇ ᅌ✿)


End file.
